<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalypse 7 by carbohyandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269495">Apocalypse 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea'>carbohyandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocalypse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocalypse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocalypse 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“求求你了，我想找爸爸妈妈……”</p><p>一脸无助的小女孩披散着头发，抱着自己的玩具熊，穿着睡裙站在房间门口，泪眼朦胧地看着眼前高出她好几个头的特工。</p><p>“Romanoff，一个都不要留下来。”</p><p>Natasha看着眼前无辜的小孩，举枪扣了扳机。枪响过后，整间公寓都静了下来。</p><p>“任务完成。”她扶了扶右耳的蓝牙耳机说道。</p><p>“很好，回来吧。”</p><p>Natasha帮那个小女孩闭上了眼，起身离开了公寓。</p><p>***</p><p>这天晚上，Natasha又从梦里惊醒，她已经很多天没有梦到那个小女孩了，但今晚她又梦到了那个小孩。在梦里，她正在一架飞机上，飞机有些颠簸，旁边的小孩突然从座位上滑了下去，她把小孩扶起，却发现那就是当天的小女孩，额间中弹，脸孔已经惨白，没有了生气。</p><p>醒来之后，Natasha不断地告诉自己这只是一场梦，但她觉得自己的心跳格外强烈，这种后怕的感觉对于她来说实在是太煎熬了，这对她来说是一种折磨。她翻了个身，对着房间里的白墙，企图让自己平静下来——“当你被折磨的时候，转移你的注意力。”这是训练官教给她的一件事情，但只要她眨眨眼，那个女孩的脸孔就出现在了墙上，带着哭腔乞求着Natasha：</p><p>“求求你了，我想找爸爸妈妈……”</p><p>她看上去一点自我保护的能力都没有。</p><p>“这只能怪她在不该醒来的时候醒来了，我们只能帮助她继续睡过去。”这是Natasha汇报工作时得到关于这个小女孩的所有回应，Natasha从来没有见过她所卖命的组织头领的真容，但她能察觉到这是一个很无情的人。在一边的Maria和Fury也无能为力，Fury无奈地耸了耸肩膀，而Maria只是面无表情地盯着某一个地方。</p><p>三人一起走出指挥室的时候，Fury轻轻地拍了拍Natasha的肩膀：“别放在心上了。”</p><p>“你从来没有想把我训练成滥杀无辜的人，对吗？”</p><p>“我向你保证我没有，但是她……”</p><p>“她没有还手的能力！”</p><p>“Natasha，这不是你说了算的，也不是我说了算的。你要做的只是听从命令，把这些威胁给消除，谁知道她以后会不会对这个世界有威胁呢？你觉得她会忘记你的脸吗？谁会想放过一个杀害自己父母的凶手？”</p><p>“一个小孩能有什么威胁？”</p><p>“Romanoff，问太多的问题只会让你丢掉你的饭碗！”Fury背着手离开了，Maria看了Natasha一眼，关切地说道：“你该好好休息一下，别想那些事情。”</p><p>Natasha看着Fury和Maria离去的身影，他们两人不知道在交头接耳些什么。Natasha有些郁闷地往训练室走去，在心情不好的时候她通常都要去训练室狠狠地发泄一番。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Romanoff？”</p><p>房间里充斥着强烈的信息素的气味，没有人回应。此时Maria察觉到了一丝不对劲，她走近Natasha的床榻，鸭绒被下面是一团蜷缩着，正在微微颤抖的身体。</p><p>Maria从带来的医疗箱里取出了一支抑制剂，试探性地又喊了一声：“Natasha？”</p><p>被子下是因为发/情期而浑身滚烫的Natasha，汗珠密布在她的额头上，她明显在努力地抑制自己，她的手紧紧地揪住床单，难受地哼哼着：“我不想用它...”</p><p>“听话，否则你会出事的。”</p><p>Natasha倔强地把身子缩成了更小的一团：“不！求你了！”</p><p>Maria帮Natasha用了一剂的抑制剂：“你马上就没事了，好吗？”</p><p>Natasha面朝天花板，衣服已经因为汗水湿透了：“那个小女孩...”</p><p>“睡吧，你在说胡话。”</p><p>“你为什么要给我用？”Natasha的胸口剧烈地起伏着。</p><p>“听话，这是唯一的办法，不然他就会送你去做手术，我和Fury都不希望那样！”</p><p>“什么手术？”</p><p>“你不用知道这个...”Maria的语气更柔和了：“好好睡一觉吧，Natasha，明天就没事了。”</p><p>用过抑制剂的Natasha渐渐平静了下来，Maria在一边看着Natasha彻底入睡之后才松了口气离开，“这个年头钱真是不好赚啊...”Maria从Natasha的房间走出来后，对等在门口的Fury翻了个白眼说道。</p><p>“你就这样对上司说话吗？”Fury耸耸肩，“好歹汇报一下情况？”</p><p>“她应该没事了。”Maria头也不回地离开了。</p><p>***</p><p>Wanda翻阅着Carol和Natasha的会诊记录：“你是怎么让她说话的？她从来没和我谈论过这些，她还去过比利时？我怎么就不知道呢。”</p><p>“因为我是有魅力的医生～某人要好好锻炼一下自己的社交能力了。”Carol一边说一边得意洋洋地把腿架上Wanda的办公桌。</p><p>“我好像也不差呀...”Wanda一边继续看会诊记录一边嘟囔道，“通常病人都很喜欢我的。”</p><p>Carol看着Wanda：“怎么啦，吃醋了？”</p><p>“才不是，你别搞笑了。”Wanda翻了个白眼，“你以为我很闲的啊？”</p><p>“你不闲吗？那请问工作狂Maximoff女士今天有什么安排呢？”</p><p>“我大把事情可做！而且拜托你，不要再开我和Natasha的玩笑了好吗？”Wanda拿起其它病人的档案，“如果你不介意的话，我现在要去看别的病人了。”</p><p>“放松点儿，火药桶，总有一天Natasha会对你敞开心扉的！”Carol安慰道，“这需要时间，她对我说的话也许只是为了应付治疗，但她绝对不会想对你敷衍了事。”</p><p>“你认真的？”</p><p>“我骗你干吗，你的病人是很有吸引力没错啦，但她不是我的菜哈！”Carol让Wanda大可放心，“要我说，Natasha确实有点小问题……鉴于她执行的任务都是比较有风险的，很多几乎都等于是送死，成功概率小得渺茫。”</p><p>“但她还是做到了，只是付出了不少的代价，所以……幻觉，噩梦，又或许，心理创伤？”Wanda接着Carol的话说道。Carol点点头：“大概是这样，她对Fury来说应该相当有帮助，不然Fury也不会把她送来，对吧？”</p><p>“可心理创伤是永久的，她之前和我说过我们的‘治疗’只是一遍又一遍地让病人在脑海里重演他们惨痛的经历罢了。但事实不就是这样吗？和我待在一起的时候，Natasha很排斥治疗……我感觉她像是在工作中迷失了自己，她没有归属感，我可以这么说吗？”</p><p>“ ‘一遍又一遍地重演惨痛的经历’？可以换个没那么残忍的说法，有的人说完就释怀了而有的人并不。Natasha看事情也挺通透的。”Carol在病历本上写了点什么东西，“我不知道她对她的工作具体是什么想法，但是我觉得有位医生也挺像你刚刚描述的那种情况的……”</p><p>“哪个医生？”</p><p>“你知道的，就是我面前这个。Wanda，你有没有想过，有的时候你太投入在你的工作里，你或许也可能迷失了？你可能也忘记了在来到这里之前你是个什么样的人？好吧我承认，虽然上学的时候你也挺书呆子的，只会泡在图书馆里……但你比现在这会有趣多了！你……”</p><p>“Carol，我想这样能让我更脚踏实地？”Wanda打断了Carol的长篇大论，“我必须得走了，你离开我办公室前能不能把门关好，而且记得今天要帮Natasha做体检。”</p><p>“你快走吧，100分工作狂！”Carol把Wanda送出了办公室，又回到Wanda的桌子前，她注意到Wanda的抽屉没有关紧：“这可不是Wanda的作风。”她轻轻拉开抽屉，里面有一张叠好的纸条，好奇心驱使Carol抽出纸条看了一眼，上面的内容可不怎么让她舒服：</p><p>“如果想活命的话，就离Natasha Romanoff远一点。Maximoff女士。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>